The importance of PUFAs is undisputed. For example, certain PUFAs are important biological components of healthy cells and are considered “essential” fatty acids that cannot be synthesized de novo in mammals and instead must be obtained either in the diet or derived by further desaturation and elongation of linoleic acid (LA; 18:2 omega-6) or α-linolenic acid (ALA; 18:3 omega-3). Additionally PUFAs are constituents of plasma membranes of cells, where they may be found in such forms as phospholipids or triacylglycerols. PUFAs are necessary for proper development (particularly in the developing infant brain) and for tissue formation and repair and are precursors to several biologically active eicosanoids of importance in mammals (e.g., prostacyclins, eicosanoids, leukotrienes, prostaglandins). Studies have shown that a high intake of long-chain omega-3 PUFAs produces cardiovascular protective effects (Dyerberg, J. et al., Amer. J. Clin. Nutr. 28:958-966 (1975); Dyerberg, J. et al., Lancet. 2(8081):117-119 (1978); Shimokawa, H., World Rev. Nutr. Diet 88:100-108 (2001); von Schacky, C. and Dyerberg, J., World Rev. Nutr. Diet 88:90-99 (2001)). The literature reports wide-ranging health benefits conferred by administration of omega-3 and/or omega-6 PUFAs against a variety of symptoms and diseases (e.g., asthma, psoriasis, eczema, diabetes, cancer).
A variety of different hosts including plants, algae, fungi and yeast are being investigated as means for commercial PUFA production. Genetic engineering has demonstrated that the natural abilities of some hosts can be substantially altered to produce various long-chain omega-3/omega-6 PUFAs. For example, production of arachidonic acid (ARA; 20:4 omega-6), eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA; 20:5 omega-3) and docosahexaenoic acid (DHA; 22:6 omega-3) all require expression of either the delta-9 elongase/delta-8 desaturase pathway or the delta-6 desaturase/delta-6 elongase pathway. The delta-9 elongase/delta-8 desaturase pathway is present for example in euglenoid species and is characterized by the production of eicosadienoic acid (EDA; 20:2 omega-6] and/or eicosatrienoic acid (ETrA; 20:3 omega-3). (FIG. 1). The delta-6 desaturase/delta-6 elongase pathway is predominantly found in algae, mosses, fungi, nematodes and humans and is characterized by the production of γ-linoleic acid (GLA; 18:3 omega-6) and/or stearidonic acid (STA; 18:4 omega-3) (FIG. 1).
For some applications the delta-9 elongase/delta-8 desaturase pathway is favored. However, delta-8 desaturase enzymes are not well known in the art leaving the construction of a recombinant delta-9 elongase/delta-8 desaturase pathway with limited options. The few delta-8 desaturase enzymes identified thus far have the ability to convert both EDA to dihomo-γ-linolenic acid (DGLA; 20:3) and ETrA to eicosatetraenoic acid (ETA; 20:4) (wherein ARA are EPA are subsequently synthesized from DGLA and ETA, respectively, following reaction with a delta-5 desaturase, while DHA synthesis requires subsequent expression of an additional C20/22 elongase and a delta-4 desaturase).
Several delta-8 desaturase enzymes are known and have been partially characterized (see for example delta-8 desaturases from Euglena gracilis Wallis et al., Arch. Biochem. and Biophys. 365(2):307-316 (1999); WO 2000/34439; U.S. Pat. No. 6,825,017; WO 2004/057001; WO 2006/012325; WO 2006/012326). Additionally WO 2005/103253 (published Apr. 22, 2005) discloses amino acid and nucleic acid sequences for a delta-8 desaturase enzyme from Pavlova salina (see also U.S. Publication No. 2005/0273885). Sayanova et al. (FEBS Lett. 580:1946-1952 (2006)) describes the isolation and characterization of a cDNA from the free living soil amoeba Acanthamoeba castellanii that, when expressed in Arabidopsis, encodes a C20 delta-8 desaturase. Furthermore, commonly owned and co-pending U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/795,810 filed Apr. 28, 2006, discloses amino acid and nucleic acid sequences for a delta-8 desaturase enzyme from Pavlova lutheri (CCMP459).
A need remains therefore for additional delta-8 desaturase enzymes to be used in recombinant pathways for the production of PUFAs. Applicants have solved the stated need by developing a synthetically engineered mutant Euglena gracilis delta-8 desaturase.